


Flaming Emerald Snake

by Xavierosiris



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Betrayed Charlie, Betrayed Harry, Evil Bill Weasley, Evil Charlie Weasley, Evil Harry Potter, Evil Voldemort, F/F, Gay, Hogwarts, I have never seen this ship before so I decided to make it one XP, LGBT, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavierosiris/pseuds/Xavierosiris
Summary: Imagine if you will Harry Potter was never in Gryffindor. He never became friends with Ron or Hermione. Imagine if when Harry was given to the Dursley’s, Petunia called an old friend of Lily’s. What if Harry grew up with the Malfoys? But knew who he was the entire time, no secrets hidden about his past, no lies about his identity. How would Harry no Hadrian be now?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort/Charlie Weasley, Tom Riddle/Charlie Weasley, Voldemort/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 281





	1. The night it began, ended, and began again.

***BACKGROUND***

The day it all began October 31st, 1981.  
It was a clear but bitterly cold night. An older man and woman sat waiting for a man who soon arrived. He handed a small basket to the older man who walked down to a house that matched all the others in the picture perfect neighborhood. The man placed the basket on the door step not knocking or ringing the door bell just leaving the young child in the cold on the door step.

It wasn’t till 7 hours later was the door opened a horse faced women going to grab the news paper. She froze as she saw the tiny baby that had been set on her door step quickly she grabbed the paper and the basket. Shutting the door calling for her husband. A whale of a man waddled over to woman eyeing the basket. He gasped at the young child, “Some one just left a child on our door step?!? Have they lost their minds? What nutter would do such a thing?” 

Walking to the kitchen placing the basket on the table. Grabbing a the letter that sat next to the child, The women, Petunia, grabbed the letter reading it, she froze before a sob let her mouth. Tears gather in her eyes as she collapsed to the ground shaking and sobbing louder. “Lily no no lily.” She cried, the man, her husband Vernon grabbed the letter reading it. Instantly looking at his wife curled on the floor sobbing, then looking to the child. “Oh dear.” He murmured before leaning down and helping his wife up grabbing the basket in his other arm moving to the couch. 

“His name is Hadrian.” He smiled sadly. Looking at the small boy. Petunia tried pulling her self together to focus on the younger boy. “They want us to keep him out of his world. I... we can’t do that Vernon. We cant leave him out of the truth! I need to I don’t know.” She cried quietly. “Vernon we need to call someone from Lilys world.” She whispered.

Vernon nodded a little “We do, it says that it was Dumbledore who brought him here. We cannot call him Pet, he left a child in the cold for hours!! Who else?” he questioned unsure and worried. 

Petunia nodded agreeing “There’s always Severus. We will have to wait for a few days though. He will be grieving for Lily, I believe he will help.” She quietly whispered. Carefully she took Hadrian out of the basket. Moving his dark hair away from his face. She gasped. “He injured!! By god do they not know how dangerous that is! He is a child a baby!” She almost screeched, Vernon shot up rushing to grab stuff to clean out his wounds. Rushing back they set to cleaning his wound the baby slowly woke up as the wound was cleaned. He was quiet while watching the pair. Bandaging up his wounds. 

“He’s awake.” Vernon observed a little dazed. Petunia let out a little laugh also dazed as she looked at the carbon copy of her sisters Emerald eyes.  
“You have beautiful eyes Hadrian” Petunia smiled at the boy who in return gave her a slightly toothy smile. Reaching his hands to her “Petal!!” He giggled out. Petunia froze more tears gathering in her eyes. “Yeah Hadrian that’s me A...Aunty Petal.” She whimpered tears falling.  
Vernon smiled at the boy wiggling his fingers in front of the boy who’s eyes instantly zeroed in on the fingers his mouth flatten at he glared at the moving fingers. (As much as a toddler could glare.)) Vernon stopped before poking his stomach, the smile was instantly back on face as he giggled. 

A few minutes later Vernon stood going to grab their son Dudley. Coming back down he heard Petunia telling Hadrian stories about her and Lilys adventures. Vernon smiled as he stood happily in the door way Dudley sitting on his hip watching the pair. Dudley gurgled and spat out nonsense grabbing Petunia and Hadrians attention. Hadrian wiggled in her grip before she set him on his feet. Hadrian waddled toward Vernon and Dudley placing his hands on Vernons leg reaching one hand toward Dudley. Vernon smiled leaning down placing dudley on his feet as he swayed almost falling but Hadrian caught his arm carefully stabilizing the other boy. Dudley frowned a little before smiling at Hadrian and clapping. 

Petunia grabbed her camera taking a picture with a smile.

—One week Later—  
Petunia smiled sadly as she grabbed the land line typing in a number. A small high pitched voice picked up the line Petunia smiled requesting to talk to Severus. The voice requested her to wait while she got him. A minute later a deep hoarse voice answered. 

Petunia smiled a little “Severus, it’s Petunia.” There was absolute silence from the other side before he had asked her how she was, how her son was, and asking why she was calling.  
She laughed a little “I am good as is Vernon, Dudley is the cheerful little boy he always is. And I am calling because I wanted to request you come to my home and have dinner with my family tonight. I really need to talk to you.” Severus had agreed saying that he would be able to. And had bided her a good day.

A few hours later Severus walked through the door in casual muggle clothing and a trench coat. Vernon smiled taking his coat hanging it up on the coat rack. “Severus it is so great you have come! We told Hadrian that we were asking you to come earlier this week and he hasn’t stopped chanting ‘Uncle Sev’” Vernon said with a laugh, Severus flinched slightly but smiled sadly. They walked into the kitchen Petunia who had finished setting the table, Dudley on her hip while Hadrian played with blocks, spelling multiple things including his mother and fathers names and padfoot. Severus looked toward Hadrian, Hadrian in turn looked up slowly getting up to his feet wobbling a little. 

Quickly Hadrian toddler ran to Severus “Sev Sev Sev!!” He cried out stretching his hands out demand to be picked up. Severus bent over on instinct picking up the small boy. Petunia smiled at Hadrian who happily settled in Severus arms. Severus went to set him in the height chair that was provided for him, Hadrian instantly started protesting “NO!” His voice clear.  
Hadrian had always sat with Severus when ever Severus had visited the potters no matter what. Severus looked to petunia who shrugged, Severus sat down in the chair placing Hadrian on his lap and helping feed Hadrian. 

“So Severus.” Petunia smiled a little “Do you know how we were given Hadrian?” She questioned Severus a look in her eye that meant she was ready to tear him apart if he answered wrong. 

“I was told by Albus that he had came and requested that you two take Hadrian in.” Severus answered slightly scared knowing that even though petunia wanted to look like the perfect normal family, that she would not only throw someone out of the house but use her good aim and skill will sharp objects to make the person into a shishcabob. 

Petunias face instantly darkened, Severus knew he had answered wrong. “He lied to you.” Petunias eyes cold and her voice angry and ready to kill, “I had woken up a week ago, made breakfast, and went to grab the paper. When I did I saw him in a basket. The blanket he was in was soaked through meaning he was out there for hours. It a miracle he hadn’t been injuried by an animal.” She had snarled darkly. Severus’s eyes widened in pure shock then rage. 

“That bastard!! He lied to me” His magic snapped out slightly causing his glass to break. He instantly apologized, fixing the glass. Petunia nodded her eyes also full of hate.  
Petunia instantly looked sad looking toward Severus. “There’s something else Severus...” she muttered quietly. Severus instantly was worried by the look on her face. 

Petunia had tears in her eyes. “D...Do you know anyone who can take Hadrian in?” She tried not to sob or let the tears fall. “W....We can’t afford to take him in.” The tears falling “We will gladly baby sit him And any other children they have for free!!” She was rapidly wiping the tears. She felt so bad that she had to request this it was clear. 

Severus froze slightly. “I-“ He paused “I might know a family, They are a great family and have a son two months older than Hadrian. But I must war you, They were not on Dumbledoors side...” He paused “They much like Lily and James followed the dark lord.” He dropped upon them. Petunia tilted her head slightly. 

“You mean Marvolo?” She had questioned, she had known the man and a lot of other wizards because of Lily. “Which family are they? I might know them, Lily had introduced Vernon, Dudley and I to quite a few family’s that had followed Marvolo.”

Severus had blinked in shock before answering “Um... The Malfoys, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.” He responded still stunned. Petunia instantly smiled nodding, “Yes, yes i know them!! Lovely couple adorable son! Absolutely amazing. Do you think they would take him in?” She had questioned confused. 

Severus shrugged slightly “I am sure they would. It might take a few days.” Getting a nod in response. And getting a thousands thank you s in response. He chuckled smiling. The dinner going on as they talked and reminisced. The dinner ending an hour and a half later. 

—next evening.—

Severus had appeared in the main living room of the Malfoy mansion. The couple had sat on the couch their son sitting on the ground playing with an elf. The elf giggled happily as she played with the little boy.  
Severus sat on a chair sending a soft smile to the Malfoys. The couple smiled back. “Severus, might i ask why you wished to talk today?” Narcissa questioned with a smile.  
Severus bit his lip unsure. “Um well i have a question. You two had wanted more children correct?” He had questioned. Narcissa and Lucius nodded, “Yes we do, but the healers said it was unlikely as to how hard Dracos pregnancy was” Narcissa said sadly looking at her hands.

Severus nodded “Okay.... what if i tell you I know someone who has recently came into taking in a child but they can not afford to take care of him. They asked me to help them find a good family for the little boy...” He paused watching the pair.

“Who is it?” Lucius asked interested. Narcissa also leaning forward wanting to know more.  
“The Dursley’s...Lilys sister Petunia was given little Hadrian, Her and her husband can not afford to take care of him.” He paused “They had even offered to watch Hadrian and Draco for free when ever it is needed.”  
Lucius and Narcissa stared in shock before Lucius spoke. “Lily’s and James son were given to Muggles?” He was confused knowing that even though Petunia and Lily were extremely close, he knew that in the event of Lily and James death that Hadrian was to go to Sirius and if Sirius couldn’t then they were to go to Alice and Frank Longbottom, and if they couldn’t then he was suppost to go to him and Narcissa. 

Severus nodded “Yes they left him on the door step. From what I was told he didn’t have any charms to keep him warm or safe, Petunia said it was a miracle he hadn’t been attacked by an animal or sick.”  
Narcissa nodded angry. Looking to Lucius they share a look “We will take him in. And tell Petunia and Vernon they wan visit when ever they want, and to bring Dudley we would love to set up play dates between the three.” She said happily. Severus smiled before telling them he would be right back. It was ten minutes later when when Petunia and Vernon came through both slightly disaoriented. Then Severus came through holding two children Dudley and Hadrian. 

He smiled to the couple. Handing Dudley to Petunia, who had started to get extremely fussy because of the way of transportation. Severus gave her an apologetic smile, she smiled back. Severus turned to Narcissa and Lucius, Lucius holding Draco. Narcissa held her hands to her chest with an excited smile.

Lucius laughed happily Draco had looked to the other boy. His blue-grey eyes watching the other confused. He recognized the boy but had not known how to feel. Severus walked up to Narcissa with a smile, looking down at Hadrian. Hadrian looked up to him placing a hand onto his chest with a small smile then looking to Narcissa, holding his hands out to her. Narcissa smiled as Severus handed Hadrian to her. Hadrian laughed happily smiling at Narcissa then to Lucius and Draco. Draco leaned forward toward Hadrian with a small shout of “Adrian” not able to say the ‘H’ in Hadrian’s name. Narcissa moved closer so Hadrian and Draco could be by each other. Lucius carefully took Hadrian out of her arms. Narcissa hugged Severus then Petunia and Vernon, “Thank you so much”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW BOOK   
I hope you guys like this!!   
~~~~~XAVIER


	2. Baby snake do do dodododo

***6 Years Later***

“HADRIAN, DRACO” A feminine voice echoed through the Malfoy mansion. Two very quiet pairs of footsteps sounded running down the hall toward the main room. Giggles echoing as two boys coming into the main room, The short haired blonde jumped tackling the long dark haired both of them laughing as they are laughing. A third boy jumping onto the pile more laughter echoing from all of them. The adults stood to the side amused, a little blonde girl stood giggling between two other blondes. 

Draco looked up toward the little girl, “Luna!!!” He scrambled up from under Dudley. Hadrian and Dudley where snickering at Dracos hurry to stand. Draco turned glaring at the pair who either smirked or stuck their tongues out. Luna giggled before giving Draco a happy hug quietly chatting with him before giving Hadrian and Dudley hugs.

The adults went to the garden sitting down the kids went to the field, Draco and Dudley deciding to play quidditch. Luna and Hadrian sat on the field drawing and painting watching the two boys playing quidditch. Dudley had beaten draco the first round gaining cheers and a shout of “ONE WIN FOR THE SQUIBS” from Petunia. Loud laughs breaking from the group. 

Luna and Hadrian joined the game Draco and Dudley against Hadrian and Luna. Using their small sizes as an advantage Luna and Hadrian won. The four kids collapsed into a heap of limbs on the field laughing and joking around.

Hadrian wiggled out of the pile running closer to the forest before running back “Uncles Uncles!!” 4 heads snapped toward Hadrian who had a snake wrapped around his shoulders and torso, the snakes tail trailing on the ground. The four wizards snapped up their wands out in seconds. Lucius and Severus had instantly recognized the snake and flinched back in fear. “No don’t hurt her she’s nice!!” Hadrian instantly said, the wands slowly lowered watching the snake. All seven adults and three children froze when a hissing noise left Hadrians mouth the snake looked at Hadrian before hissing in response, Hadrian nodded smiling. “She says her name is Nagini, She is a magic type of Burmese Python!!” He said with a happy smile.

Lucius started paleing rapidly in shock. “H...Hadrian.” He muttered, Hadrian tilted his head looking at his adoptive father.  
“Papa, she said she’s sorry for everything she has done, she just wants to protect her hatchlings.” Hadrian replied petting Nagini, Luna skipped up to the pair lifting her hand. The snake leaned forward tilting her head down so Luna could pet her. Luna giggled before happily petting the snake.  
“You can talk to snakes Hades!!” Luna laughed “That’s so cool.” The other two boys edged closer to Hadrian, Luna, and Nagini. Both received the same treatment from Nagini as Luna did. The adults asked Hadrian and Nagini questions who happily translated the questions and answers. The group had quickly gotten over the fact that Hadrian was holding the huge snake and some how not following under the snakes weight. 

The kids went back to the field, this time focusing on Nagini instead of quidditch and drawing/painting. Multiple questions about Nagini’s old master and other things, it had been mer minutes to figure out that Nagini was the snake that a good family friend that was around Hadrian all of the time. Hadrian had gotten even more excited and happy remembering the snake and how much he had loved her. He had use to fall asleep with Nagini in his crib, he had always used Nagini as a teddy and just adored the snake when he was younger and still was. 

“Children!” Narcissa’s voice reached their ears, “We are going to Diagon alley. Come on.” The children race up to her.  
“Mama can we bring Nagini?” Draco had questioned, all of the children nodding agreeing. Narcissa tilted her head slightly thinking. “I’m sorry children I think she’s alittle to big, people might try and hurt her.” Narcissa said sadly.

Nagini’s size started to shrink from 12 feet to 3 feet. She was still wrapped around Hadrians torso and but was small enough to be hidden by Hadrians summer cloak. Her head rested on Hadrians shoulder as she hissed slightly.  
“She asked if this was small enough.” Narcissa nodded with a small chuckle before waving the children to follow her. The children giggled following after Narcissa. 

**In Diagon Alley**  
Lucius and Severus had to do some business in Knockturn Alley while the rest went to shops having fun. Pandora and Xenophilius decide to bring the Dursley’s to Honeydukes. Dudleys favorite spot. Narcissa, Draco, and Hadrian were currently at Flourish and Blotts, Draco was looking at books on quidditch, Narcissa just walking around looking at multiple different subjects.

Hadrian sat in one of the multiple different couches multiple different thick books ranging from magical snakes to potions around him. His bright eyes scanning each page quickly and deciding whether or not he liked the book. Left was ones he wanted and right was ones that didn’t catch his attention quite right. 

“Excuse me?” A deep voice broke Hadrian out of his readin daze. Hadrian looked up to see a teen that was between 13 and 14. Had bright red hair and heavily covered in freckles, he stood at about 5 ft 7 inches.   
Hadrian tilted his head a little believing that the man was a Weasley. “Yes Mr.Weasley?” Hadrian asked politely. The teen blinked before grinning cheekily. “Charlie my name is Charlie Weasley. And I was wondering if I could look one of those books about Magic snake species?” He questioned with a smile.   
Hadrian nodded “Of course Mr.Weasley.” He grabbed one of the books on his left pile handing it to him. “I am Hadrian Malfoy, It is a pleasure.”   
Charlie stared in shock “A nice Malfoy? Why my father might actually have a heart attack.” He said jokingly.  
Hadrian smirked looking him in the eye, “A Weasley that is actually going somewhere above the poverty line astounding.” He shot right back. Charlie laughed “I like you kid. You’ve got spunk.”   
Hadrian smirked “I prefer to say that I’ve got fire like a dragon.” Nagini hissed from Hadrians shoulder drawing Charlies attention to the snake. His eyes widen “Is that a juvenile Burmese Python?!?”   
Nagini hissed at Charlie narrowing her eyes, Hadrian chuckled “No no she’s not a juvenile she is a full grown Magical Burmese Python. She is just shrunken to 1/4 her normal size.” He explained. Charlie nodded slightly amazed before requesting to sit next to him. 

The pair sat there talking and reading for about an hour before a red haired female came walking over with 6 kids trailing after her. The two older kids were reading or holding multiple books. While the two youngest where whining about being in a book store.   
“Charlie dear its time to go, Ron and Ginny want to go.” Charlie sighed softly “Alright mum,”  
Charlie looked toward Hadrian smiling. “Thank you Hadrian for letting me sit with you. Here’s the book back.” Hadrian carefully picked up the book and giving Charlie a happy smile. 

“Thank you for sitting with me Charlie. I enjoyed our conversation.” He said with a respectful nod.  
“Oh dear where’s your mummy?” Molly asked her voice sounding like she was talking to a baby or a puppy. “Do you need help finding your mummy, Charlie did you just let this child sit here and not help him find his mum?” She asked her voice turning into a slight shriek. Charlie sighed quietly looking at Hadrian with a help me look. 

Hadrian gave Molly a smile that looked sweet and innocent but his eyes showed his annoyance at the disrespect. “Mrs.Weasley I know where is my mother is and I was here before Charlie came here, He requested to read one of the books I had in my possession, i of course agreed and he sat with me, read and talked a little. I must say your son is quite knowledgeable about creatures, I believe he will be quiet successful in that field.” Hadrian praised with a small respectful smile. 

Molly pursed her lips “Your mother shouldn’t leave you alone.” She decided on, “There is so much that could go wrong leaving a baby alone-“ Molly was cut off by Draco walking up to Hadrians left going through the books. Hadrian didn’t even blink in his direction. “Little boy, you should ask to look through that not just walk up.”

Draco looked toward he raising his eyebrow in question before clearing his throat. “Brother” He drawled “Is it fine if I add up the total of the books you want so I can inform mother of the cost?” His voice wavering slightly showing that he was trying not to laugh.   
Hadrian smirked before nodding “Of course brother! Actually is mum done with her browsing?” He questioned lightly. Draco nodded showing that their mother was ready to leave. 

Narcissa walked up with a small smile as she saw her sons. “Draco, Hadrian are you two ready?” She asked lightly running her hand through Hadrians longer hair. Hadrian and Draco nodded. “Yes Mama we are ready, oh mum this is Charlie Weasley he sat with me for the last hour talking and reading.” Hadrian said sending Charlie a dazzling smile.

Her eyes brightened as Hadrian smiled at Charlie. “Oh? Mr. Weasley, thank you for sitting with my son. I hope you were nice to him Hadrian.” Hadrian nodded with a small of course mother.   
“It was my pleasure Mrs. Malfoy! Hadrian is quite a bright young man, and i adore his snake Gini.” A big smile on his face. Before waving good bye to the trio. 

One of the younger Weasley was glaring at Hadrian. “You know snakes are evil right.” The kids voice was snotty and acting like he was all powerful. Molly instantly looked slightly panicked and embarrassed.

Hadrian rolled his eyes “Ronald correct?” He questioned getting a nod. “Well Ronald, I could care less about what you believe about snakes. Gini is a good snake and not evil, if you wish to go and spew nonsense please do go some where else yes?” He said standing and grabbing his books “And now so my mother lessens my punishment i apologize.” Narcissa looked at him shaking her head signaling that it wouldn’t lessen his punishment.   
______________________________________________

Second chapter, first run in with the weasleys. What y’all think?

~~~~~~~~~~~XAVIER


	3. You can fix involuntary stupid but you can’t fix voluntary stupidity.

*later that night at Malfoy manor*

“Hadrian James Malfoy-Potter you did what?” The deep voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed in the room. The blonde stared at his youngest son waiting for his sons response.

“Well father I said ‘Well Ronald, I could care less about what you believe about snakes. Gini is a good snake and not evil, if you wish to go and spew nonsense please do go some where else yes?’ Then I apologized hoping it would lessen my punishment from mother. As you can see” he motioned to his paint stained clothing “it did not work” 

Lucius stared trying not to laugh, “but you love painting I don’t see how that’s a punishment.” He said looking to Narcissa. Narcissa smirked instantly in response.

Hadrian glared darkly “I do not like painting the inside of all the mansions toilets.” Lucius mouth fell open in shock his eyes snapping to Narcissa. 

“That is a very strange, nasty, and unusual punishment.” He crinkled his nose in disgust. Hadrian huffed with a sharp nod agreeing.

Narcissa nodded with a smirk. “Well then are you going to do that in my presence again Hadrian?” She questioned. Hadrian instantly shook his head no. She nodded with a bigger smirk “then I did my job.” Lucius sat there for a second blinking before realizing Narcissa was right. 

Hadrian groaned “I have to finish the east wing then I’ll be done.” He muttered walking down the east wing to finish. Draco snickered at his brothers predicament. Narcissa snapped her head to him “you know what Draco dear, go help your brother.” Draco stared open mouth at her in shock “but mum!”  
She raised her eyebrow. Draco sighed before racing after his brother. 

Severus stood blinking in the corner. “You made him paint the inside of the toilets?” He questioned before making a gagging noise in disgust. “Ew, I mean good punishment but ew.” His noise crinkling. Narcissa laughed with a smile.

Hadrian and Draco finished painting 2 hours later. Both taking about an hour long shower before dinner. Both walking into the dinning room pouting. Narcissa smirked at her two boys asking them how their showers were. Gaining two sounds of distress. 

“Alright boys and snake we were thinking about going to Romania this year. What do you two er three think?” Lucius asked with a small smile, Narcissa giggled slightly.  
Draco and Hadrian shared an excited look before turning together back to the couple “can we go to a dragon reservation?!?!” They said together. Lucius laughed quietly “I am sure we can set something up.”

Hadrian smiled before he remembered something. “Mother I was wondering if you could make a copy of one of the books I got today.” Narcissa tilted her head slightly before nodding and asking why. Hadrian scratched his neck with a small blush and smile. “Well while me and Charlie were talking about Nagini, he had been looking at the book on Magical cold blooded creatures and I wanted to send him the copy. I knew he liked the book and couldn’t afford it so I thought sending him the copy would be a nice thing to do.” He muttered the last part. 

Narcissa smiled endearingly at her son before calling for an elf to get the book. The elf returned quickly. Hadrian smiled as the elf handed him a quill paper and envelope. Quickly writing the other boys name wrapping the copy in packaging. Tying the envelope to the package, opening the door calling ‘Ulysses’ a white gyrfalcon flew through the door landing on the table picking up a piece of steak gobbling it down. Hadrian giggled walking to Ulysses. “Alright Ulysses these are for Charlie Weasley. Only Charlie, you do not have to wait for a reply.” The bird made a small noise holding out its leg so Hadrian could tie the package to its leg. Thanking the falcon with a smile as it flew off.

——At the barrow——

Charlie Weasley sat at the kitchen table reading a book he had read 100 times before. Bill and Percy also sitting reading/working with Charlie. A bird flew through the window landing on the table next to Charlie. The bird looked at each boy at the table before holding his leg out to Charlie, carefully Charlie untied the package looking at the envelope.

Picking up the envelope reading it:

‘Hello Mr.Weasley,  
I hope this package got to you undamaged, In this package there is a copy of Magical Cold Blooded Creatures. I hope you enjoy it.  
Have a good evening,  
Hadrian Malfoy  
P.S. I’m sorry if my falcon, Ulysses, has nipped you or your siblings.’

Charlie chuckled handing the falcon a small piece of food he was nibbling on. The falcon let out a soft noise of thanks butting his head against Charlie’s hand before flying back out of the window. 

“What’s that Charlie?” Bill asked looking at the package. Putting down his own book more interested in the package then his book at the moment. Charlie carefully unwrapped the package practically bouncing. The book had been the very one he had been reading while talking to Hadrian. He smiled practically vibrating instantly opening the book. Reading the first few pages.

“Charlie?” Bill asked again with an eye roll. Charlie looked up with a huh. “Who’s the book from” Bill asked trying not to laugh completely.

Charlie smiled instantly. “It’s from Hadrian Malfoy, the younger kid I was talking to in flourish and blotts earlier today. I was reading this book while talking but it cost to much so I couldn’t get it.” He smiled happily, “I guess he bought it and made a copy for me.” He said with a happy smile. Looking back at the book. 

Bill raised an eyebrow. “A Malfoy? Huh guess not all Malfoys are wankers aye?” He questioned with a cheeky smile. Charlie rolled his eyes.  
“He was a really smart kid, he had a magical snake with him. Cool guy.” He muttered reading. Bill chuckled again. “Sounds like a cool kid.” He responded gaining a nod. 

Ron and Ginny came walking into the kitchen arguing Molly not far behind them. “What’s that?” Ron asked Charlie looking at the packaging and the book in his hands. “Oh just a book.”  
Molly moved closer looking at the book and the envelope. Lifting the envelope seeing the higher grade paper and ink. “Did you order something Charlie?!” She shrieked her eyes wide. “Why would you do that!” The shrieking got loud. All the children in the room flinched.

“Mum I didn’t!! A friend sent me the book!!” He interrupted causing Molly to some what deflate. Erode frowning.  
“Who sent you the book?” Her voice instantly suspicious.  
“Hadrian Malfoy, he sent me a copy of the book I was reading while we talked.” He muttered quietly waiting for the shrieking to begin again, he heard Molly taking a deep breath for the screech to start.

Bill interrupted before Molly could yell at Charlie, “Hey Mum, is dad home yet? I wanted to ask if I could go with him to the ministry tomorrow to look at internships.”  
Molly blinked at bill before smiling “Oh this is so wonderful William!! He’s not home yet but he will be home soon! He will be so glad to hear this!!” She gushed. Charlie sent Bill a great full smile. Bill nodding discreetly before continuing the conversation with Molly while Charlie snuck to his room.


	4. Creatures a plenty

‘Mr.Potter-Malfoy,

I graciously thank you for the book you sent me. I must say it was fairly shocking to receive, not because you are a Malfoy or anything’ 

Charlie stopped writing and shook his head before scribbling over the writing “no...no that is bordering on an insult.” He murmured trying to think of a better way to phrase his writing. “Maybe if I” he pause and shook his head “no I can’t say that to a seven year old.” He grumbled facepalming.   
  


Chuckling came from his door “having trouble little brother?” Bill asked walking into the room. Charlie glared at Bill “I’m busy Bill,” he muttered.

Bill rolled his eyes “well you seem cranky. Having trouble writing that letter to that kid Hadrian right?” He drawled with a cocky smile. “I can help you little bro.” 

Charlie hissed at him annoyed and focused more on his letter. Bill left after a few months.

‘Mr.Potter-Malfoy,  
I thank you for the gift you have so graciously given me. I have already read the first 6 chapters and have absolutely fallen in love with the book. I hope it is alright that I wrote this letter to you. Once again thank you.  
~Charlie Weasley’

Charlie smiled satisfied. He thought even though the letter was short it was good and to the point. It had been about two days sense he was sent the book, he had only just been able to start reading it last night. He smiled going to send the letter off. He quietly walked down the stairs and to the where their old owl was relaxing. Charlie walked up to the semi blind/deaf owl and gently pet the owl holding a treat to him. “Hello boy.” He spoke lovingly “can you bring this to Hadrian Potter-Malfoy for me? You don’t have to wait for a reply. Thank you so much.” He spoke softly tying the letter to the owl. The owl hooted softly and nuzzled Charlie’s hand before flying off.

~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~ 

Hadrian hummed softly as he was helping Narcissa in the garden. He was happily chatting to the garden snakes with Nagini chasing mice and salamanders that skittered about. She would give the mice and salamanders to the smaller snakes knowing this would make the garden snakes happy. 

Hadrian made sure everything was growing and the snakes were doing well. While he was doing this an old owl came down landing near Hadrian and started hooting softly. Hadrian looked to the owl and smiled softly. “Well hello there little one.” He said sweetly “do you have a letter for me?” He asked. The owl hooted more sounding happy as he stuck out a leg to Hadrian. 

Hadrian smiled and gently took the from the old owls leg. Nagini slithered over and set the mouse infront of the old owl as a treat of sorts. The owl carefully moved forward picking up the mouse cooing in thanks and gulped down the mouse before taking off into the air to return to George.

The letter that sat in Hadrians hands had cheaper looking paper and slightly messy hand writing. Hadrian was fairly interested by the letter. His magic washed over the letter checking to see if there was anything that could harm him was on the letter. It all came back clean, he opened the letter reading over it and smiled. He chuckled at the formal (for a teen) letter.

He chuckled before standing and walking into the house. Nagini followed him to his room then splitting away from Hadrian to go hunt for her own food. Hadrian went to his desk to write a response. 

‘Mr.Weasley, 

You are so formal. It surprises me to read such a formal letter from a teen, though i do not believe i can say much as I myself am 7 years old. You are welcome for the book. I am glad you are enjoying it. It does not bother me at all that you are writing me.

~Hadrian Potter-Malfoy’

He smiled happily and looked outside, he called for Ulysses and waited for the bird to land. Once Ulysses landed he tied the letter to his leg and told him that only Charlie Weasley was allowed to take the letter from him

He then went back to the garden after he sent the letter. Dudley and draco joined him happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey y’all i know this chapter is pretty short but it’s mostly a filler but I hope you still enjoy it!!!!!!!

—XAVIER


	5. An outing to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!!!

***RECAP***  
He smiled happily and looked outside, he called for Ulysses and waited for the bird to land. Once Ulysses landed he tied the letter to his leg and told him that only Charlie Weasley was allowed to take the letter from him

He then went back to the garden after he sent the letter. Dudley and draco joined him happily.

***RECAP OVER***

Charlie quietly sat reading his gifted book. His mind devouring the new information that the book held. There were dozens of creature that over took Charlie’s mind as he read, but none stole the teens attention like dragons. The idea of a creature like this existing was astounding to him. He wanted to know anything and everything he possibly could about these magnificent creatures. The moving pictures of the book caught the creatures gliding through the sky, protecting their eggs/young, and spewing fire. Much to Charlie’s disappointment the book only talked breifly about different dragon species, and they were just vague descriptions of the dragons appearance. He sighed softly but moved onto the next chapter of the book, when Ulysses shot through the open window and landed with a florist on Charlie’s desk looking at him expectingly. Charlie blinked in surprised “O-oh! Sorry I” he stammered before carefully taking off letter and giving Ulysses a treat. “Thank you Ulysses” He said quietly 

He quickly read the letter and snorted rolling his eyes at the teen comment. “Snarky bloke.” Charlie mumbled before writing a response.   
Ulysses was looking at Charlies book watching the photos of the dragons. It was about half an hour before Charlie finished with the response and gently tied the letter to Ulysses leg. “Thank you again Ulysses. Have a safe flight” Charlie said sweetly   
Ulysses butted his head against Charlies arm and cooed before taking flight. Charlie watched the beautiful bird as it disappeared into the night. Charlie turned out the light before laying on his bed and falling asleep, his dreams full of dragons and fire.   
————————————————————————

Molly watched the bird fly from Charlie’s room a frown on her lips. “That rotten brat will ruin him.” She growled softly. A plan formulating in her mind to try and stop the two from communicating. A dark smirk played on her pale lips as she re-entered the house.  
————————————————————————

Bill frowned as he heard his mother. He had just gotten back from the ministry and was nearing the back door to sit in the garden to try and get some fresh air, when he heard his mother speak. He felt uneasy at the Weasley matriarchs words. He jumped a bit as his mother re-entered the house. “Mum!” He said giving her a soft smile 

Molly jumped a bit surprised “Oh! Bill dear you scared me.” She giggled sounding a bit nervous. “How was your day with your father? Did you have fun at the ministry? Find any internships?” She asked hoping to distract her eldest son from asking her any questions. 

“It was alright. Kind of boring but well that is the ministry in a nut shell..... I uh yes I found a few that peaked my interest.” Bill said shuffling the papers a bit “I have to write a few essays.” He explained humming softly as he looked at one of the prompts “I am going to get started on it tomorrow so I can turn them in on Monday.” He said giving his mother a tired smile “alright mum I am gonna go to bed.” He said heading up the stairs to his and Charlies room.   
Molly nodded “Atleast he is following the path I have set out for him.” She hmpfed and went to her bed room.  
—————————————————————————

Bill shook Charlie awake “Charlie wake up” He whispered sharply. Charlie groaned and swatted at Bill a bit “Let me sleep” he mumbled.   
Bill rolled his eyes “I found a dragon sanctuary internship I thought you would be interested in.” He whispered in Charlies ear.  
Charlie instantly sat up and looked at Bill wide eyed “w-what!?!? Really?????” He asked excited with a bright and happy smile. Bill nodded and handed the thick packet to Charlie.  
“Um well it is definitely well.” Bill laughed nervously “Most of that is about the dangers of the internship and legal papers saying that if you lose any limbs or your life that the ministry and sanctuary are not legally at fault and you can’t take legal action against them.” Bill said rubbing his neck uneasily. “It seems really dangerous....But I know you’ve been really interested in dragons recently.” 

Charlie jumped up and hugged Bill tightly “Thank you” He murmured into his brothers shoulder feeling so happy that someone finally believed in him.   
Bill smiled hugging Charlie back “What are brothers for? Oh um I know you wont be able to sign up for the internship this year, but I talked to dad about taking a tour of the Romania facility in the summer. Dad said it is plausible and he thinks it would be an interesting say or two trip for me, you, and him.” Charlie made a surprised noise and hugged Bill again almost crying “This is why you are my favorite sibling!!!” Charlie said happily and plopped back down onto his bed reading the papers.   
It was a few hours before Charlie finally fell asleep as the excitement and happiness kept him wide awake.  
—————————————————————————

Hadrian sat in his room writing in a notebook taking notes on the current book he was reading about grey core spells. He quietly mumbled to himself as he read/wrote. Dark strands of his hair falling in front of his face every once in a while. The quill dashing across the piece of paper he was using. It was pitch black outside, the stars dancing in the sky, even though Hadrian took no notice to the hours that has passed sense he started reading and writing. He barley even noticed when a house elf delivered his snacks and then dinner.   
The young dark haired boy snapped out of knowledge devouring frenzy when Ulysses flew through his opened windows. The beautiful bird landed gracefully on his perch and cooed announcing his presence to the boy. Hadrian stretched and smiled at Ulysses, he stood walking to the tired bird “Sleep, I will not need you for tonight. You need your rest.” He spoke lovingly and untied the letter. Setting the letter down he grabbed some pieces of meat he had on his plate and offered it to Ulysses, while gently petting the birds soft elegant feathers. Ulysses cooed leaning into Hadrians touch.   
Nagini watched the pair from her basking rock. She was entranced by her new masters compassion. She could not believe how much love the tiny hatchling held in his heart. 

Hadrian looked at the letter before yawning. He tiredly rubbed his face and looked at the letter “I will read it tomorrow” He decided before going over and closing the window and locking it. He then placed the letter into his bedside table cabinet, closing the doors and getting ready for bed. He quietly laid in bed fell into a peaceful sleep  
___________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________

OH god I realized I haven’t updated this story in so long when I was check any/all notifications on my account!!! I am. So sorry yall!!! But I will definitely update more in the next few days/weeks,  
THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING   
~~~~~~XAVIER


End file.
